Mary Camden
Mary Camden-Rivera is a fictional character from 7th Heaven. Born in 1982, Mary is the oldest daughter of seven children born to Eric and Annie Camden, growing up in fictional Glen Oak, California. Biography Season 1 In the show's freshman season, Mary spent her time trying to become a great basketball player. She practiced with Matt. Later in the first season, Mary's grandparents came for a visit and she learned of her grandmother's battle with leukemia. After her grandmother's death, Mary attended the funeral alongside the rest of the Camdens. After things with her grandfather got better, she continued to practice basketball. Eventually when it was her time for a game she asked her family not to come since she knew they would tell her what to do throught the entire game. However after a member of the team told her than not bringing your family to the game is bad luck she called them and asked them to come. When her aunt Julie came and unintentionally hurt Simon due to being drunk Mary started hating her for what she did and said she wished Julie wasn't part of her family. But soon after she forgave her when she went for help. When Matt was helping Mrs. Binks and didn't want anyone to know about it, the family started getting suspicious. Mary found out what he was doing and kept her promise not to tell anyone. As part of an attempt to impress her team she stole a glass from "The Varsity". When her parents found out Matt took the blame and told Mary not to tell them about it. The owner decides to press charges and while in court, the judge starts asking Matt about the stolen glass. Mary tells everyone that she is the one who stole it. Then every kid in school who had stolen something returned it and Mary was let go. In the 2 part season finale, Mary meets her future boyfriend, Wilson. Annie is upset and leaves the church because her dad had brought his new girlfriend Ginger to church. Mary runs after her mom and ends up getting hit by a car driven by a fellow classmate and has an emergency knee surgery. Season 2 During Season 2 Mary continued to play basketball and dates a few guys along the way. She goes through knee rehab after her accident and gets in trouble at school for giving Lucy an aspirin. She also begins dating teenage father, Wilson West. But mid-season, they break up. Mary helps her mother to bust Lucy when she dresses up and wears too much make up for a trip to the mall with her friends. Her and Lucy team up to convince their mother to take up a muffin baking business and to scare away one of Matt's girlfriends. Later on in the series there is a scandal involving Mary and her coach. Finally Mary manages to overcome her fear of beginning basketball again and makes a comeback. In the season finale she is back together with Wilson and is acting like a mother to his young son, Billy. The two are getting very close and the family goes into upheaval when the doctor calls with the news that Mary is pregnant. Season 3 During season 3 it is found that it was Annie who was pregnant, not Mary. Mary is recovering from her break up with Wilson and engages Lucy in a flirting contest. She also helps Lucy's friend who is cutting herself. Along with two of her friends, Mary cuts class and has to sit out of one of her basketball games. On the day of her grandfather's wedding, Mary and Matt go on a road trip and get lost, which means they miss the wedding. She also has an incident when she dates Matt's girlfriend's brother, who has problems. Mary's friend convinces her to try a new energy drug, She convinces Mary that it is completely harmless, but it can have some nasty side effects. Once she sneaks out of the house to attend a co-ed basketball sleepover. It is also in this series that Mary meets her future husband while working at a soup kitchen over christmas. Mid-series she takes her driver's test and fails, but then cries about it so that the tester takes pity on her and gives her the licence. Once the babies are born Mary sneaks out of the house to see Wilson, but realises she doesn't love him anymore. She also helps Simon to make the baseball team. One night her and Lucy were desperate to get out of the house, so they went out with some guys, and got into a horrible car accident. She finds out that her driving skills aren't so great when she crashes into a car at school and sets the cars owner up on a date with Lucy to not get in trouble. She also discovers that her babysitting skills are about as good as her driving skills.... Later in the series Mary starts dating the guy that almost ran her over in series one, Michael Towner. In the season finale Jordan (Lucy's ex) admits that he likes Mary and she likes him. Season 4 Season 4 starts with Mary helping Ruthie to play football while she's telling her mother that she's playing soccer. Mary achieves the honor of an award at school, but turns it down when she finds out that the other girl who was getting the award had it taken away when the school found out she had a four-year-old daughter. She is at dinner with Simon when her Aunt Julie goes into labour and she has to rush home. Mary focuses a lot on her basketball and as a result she and the rest of the basketball team let their grades drop. Because of this the basketball coach decides to stop training. Mary and the other girls revolt and trash the school gym, then get arrested. Because of her run-in with the law Mary loses her college scholarship. She avoids jail time by doing a community service program. She feels the benefits of her actions at school when Lucy is invited to a party that she isn't. Mid-series Mary falls for a guy that she meet while on community service. However, her parents aren't happy about this and have him transferred. This creates an even bigger rift between Mary and her parents. Her parents become very strict about her relationship with Robbie and only allow her to see him at home. However Robbie doesn't think that would work. Mary and Robbie when they have the idea that Lucy should date Robbie's younger brother, Rick. But that doesn't turn out very well when Eric catches Lucy and Rick making out. On Valentines Day Robbie drives Mary to a hotel and she punches him in the face. After she regrets what she'd done and wants to get back together. When Mary befriends a WNBA talent scout's daughter, she has hope that maybe she does still have a future in basketball... In the series finale, to her parents dismay, Mary decides not to go to college in the fall and that she is getting back together with Robbie. Season 5 In season 5, Mary gets her first job and buys a car. After losing her job at the pool hall she finds herself in heavy debt. She gets a job at a pizza place where she is tempted to drink and smoke. At work she makes new friends, Frankie and Johnny, in which her parents forbid her to see them again, despite them a bad influence on her. One night when Mary was babysitting Julie's baby, Erica, Frankie begs Mary to also watch her baby, Mercy. Mary drinks while watching the babies, which causes Eric and Annie to have a talk to Mary's new friends who were being a bad influence on her and forbid the three of them to see each other again. Mary's behavior starts causing Eric and Annie to start fighting which puts stress on the whole household. The other children decide to help Mary pay off her debts by taking money from Sam and David's piggy banks. When Eric and Annie find out about this they make the hard and ultimate final decision to send Mary away to Buffalo to live with The Colonel and Ruth for her own good. After her departure rumours fly at home! To try and stop the rumours, Ruthie tells some lies of her own... Mid-season Eric finds Mary's ex-boyfriend, Robbie homeless and decides to take him in. This causes trouble when Mary is convinced that it's because he is dating Lucy. Robbie's presence really annoys Annie at first but she learns to live with it. Mary returns home as a surprise for her father's birthday but he is convinced that it is a crazy scheme of hers to see Robbie. In the end it is because everyone is throwing him a surprise birthday party. Mary asks Robbie to move to Buffalo with her, but he declines. Mary goes out to dinner with Wilson again and once again sparks fly! Except for one small problem... Robbie. In the series finale After feeling rejected by Robbie, Mary makes the claim that she had a one night stand with Lucy's fiance. Robbie and Mary agree to be friends, but then Wilson proposes to Mary and leaves a cliffhanger ending! Season 6 At the beginning of Season 6, Mary has moved back to New York with plans to marry Wilson. When the colonel tells Mary she needs to get a job, she decides she wants to become a police woman. She realizes that she is too young and states she is going to become a fireman. Family Parents * Eric Camden (father) * Annie Camden (mother) Sibling(s) * Matthew "Matt" Camden (brother) * Lucy Camden-Kinkirk (sister) * Simon Camden (brother) * Ruth "Ruthie" Camden (sister) * David Camden (brother) * Samuel "Sam" Camden (brother) Marital status * Carlos Rivera (married; second time) 2006-present Past marriage(s) * Carlos Rivera (divorced; first time) 2003-2005 Children * Charles "Charlie" Miguel Rivera (son, with Carlos Rivera; born 2004) * Unnamed twins girls (with Carlos Rivera; born 2006) Other Relatives * Colonel John Camden (paternal grandfather) * Ruth Camden (paternal grandmother) * Charles Jackson (maternal grandfather; deceased) * Jenny Jackson (maternal grandmother; deceased) * Julie Camden-Hastings (paternal aunt) * George Camden (paternal adopted uncle) * Lily Jackson (maternal aunt) * Unnamed twin boys (nephews, via Matt & Sarah) * Savannah Kinkirk (niece, via Lucy & Kevin) * Unnamed niece or nephew (via Lucy & Kevin) * Erica Hastings (paternal cousin) * Unnamed boy Hastings (paternal cousin) * Sarah Glass-Camden (sister-in-law) * Kevin Kinkirk (brother-in-law) Significant others Jeff (dated briefly) Richard (dated briefly; reunited briefly to go to high school dance together) Jordan (dated secretly after he and Lucy broke up) Michael Towner (briefly dated) Robbie Palmer (dated; engaged briefly) Wilson West (dated; engaged) Ben Kinkirk (dated) Carlos Rivera (dated; engaged; married; briefly separated; remarried) Jeremy (pretended she had a relationship with him) Jack the pilot (dated) Trivia * Mary was actually kicked out of the house and sent away to Buffalo to live with her grandparents (The Colonel and Grandma Ruth) because Eric and Annie could not handle her anymore instead of keeping her at home and helping her for her own good * Appeared in the least amount of episodes of the 5 original Camden children * She and Lucy used to fight. * In the episode 'Ay Caramba', Lucy tackled her. 7TH HAVEN BASKETBALL GANG SLAM BOOK Category:Characters Category:Stubs